


Comptes-tu me satisfaire en acceptant mon cadeau ?

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hot Chocolate, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano est embarrassé par le cadeau de nature indécente que lui offre Belgique. OS pour le Défi In Tempore Vitam de la FA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comptes-tu me satisfaire en acceptant mon cadeau ?

**Author's Note:**

> Defi : In tempore Vitam de la Ficothèque Ardente (minimum 800 mots, rating M/E)  
> Thème : Les cadeaux érotiques  
> Les cadeaux sont donnés pour le plaisir de celui qui les offre, pas pour le mérite de celui qui les reçoit.  
> Carlos Ruiz Zaphon
> 
> Disclaimers: Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Gêné, Romano rougit jusqu'à prendre la couleur de ses tomates chéries. Ses yeux voyagèrent d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce en quête de n'importe quelle échappatoire convenable. Le bout de son index repoussa inconsciemment le cadeau vers la femme qui le lui avait offert alors qu'il se ratatinait sur sa chaise. A force de se replier sur lui-même, il finit par glisser vers le dessous du meuble pour se cacher. Ses yeux allaient disparaître de la ligne d'horizon de la table qui les séparait quand elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Romano, je ne sais si tu veux faire l'autruche pendant des heures ou bien… »

Intrigué, Romano s'arrêta dans sa tentative de fuite pour s'intéresser de nouveau à elle. Il valait mieux ne pas la perdre de vue à cause de ce truc-là devant lui. Avec les nations, il pouvait toujours y avoir une part d'imprévu bien désagréable.

Justine, la douce nation de Belgique, avait un sourire charmant et amusé à son encontre.

« Romano, dit-elle d'une voix chantante avant de regarder vers son giron, ou bien comptes-tu me satisfaire… »

L'italien déglutit bruyamment en imaginant ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire en rampant vers elle.

« …En acceptant mon cadeau.

\- Oui, oui, ton cadeau », s'exclama l'italien en se relevant brusquement et en tapant l'une de ses jambes dans le mobilier.

Bien qu'il ait mal et qu'il aurait un bleu mémorable, il ne jura pas dans sa langue natale très fleurie dans de pareils cas. Il eut peur quand il s'aperçut que l'objet offert avait failli tomber par terre. Justine avait l'air très mécontente de ce fait, ses yeux clairs avaient légèrement foncés sous la colère, elle pouvait devenir violente si on osait l'insatisfaire grandement.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne fonde pas, tenta-t-il pour la calmer.

\- Surtout, ne le mets pas dans ton frigidaire, ce serait gâcher le chocolat. »

On ne plaisantait pas avec le met préféré de Belgique. Serait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de descendre à la cave à vin en ayant la certitude que cette femme le suivrait pour s'assurer que son cadeau serait à l'abri ? Il pourrait peut-être l'enfermer en bas et balancer le présent à l'égout, il oublierait tout de cette soirée, il laisserait son gentil frère gérer la furie au sous-sol. Et ce, quitte à perdre corps et âme sa collection prisée d'alcool doux et son précieux jumeau. Mais il pourrait aussi se retrouver coincé avec elle avec du bon vin et de l'excellent chocolat en forme de…

Son regard mordoré dévia sur les postures érotiques en relief sur les plaquettes de chocolat ce qui l'excita énormément. Ses doigts tremblaient, son corps se tendait d'appréhension et de plaisir, il était quelque part heureux de recevoir une telle attention de Justine. C'était toujours agréable d'être dans les pensées de quelqu'un, sauf que, la nature du cadeau laissait suggérer bien des choses.

Avec elle. La femme nation dont il était amoureux.

« Tu es sûre que c'est pour moi, balbutia-t-il.

\- Romano, j'en suis certaine, et c'est un très beau présent de ma part. Je serais offusquée que tu le refuses. Et ne me dit pas que tu es gêné, tu n'es plus un petit garçon et tu as toujours été loin d'être prude. Ça me fait plaisir de pimenter ta vie de couple.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Seulement…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est que je n'ai personne d'assez intime avec qui partager… Et je ne suis pas un adepte du libertinage… pour vraiment profiter de ce chocolat avant qu'il ne se périme… Ce serait du gâchis. »

Romano ne savait pas s'il venait de marquer un point pour remballer la nourriture si tentante de la table de son salon ou s'il faisait le jeu de son invité.

Justine eut un petit soupir exaspéré.

« Excuse-moi, ça jase tellement dans les couloirs de l'ONU… Je pensais que tu avais quelqu'un…

\- Qui, demanda par curiosité Romano plutôt rassuré d'être l'objet d'une conspiration mondiale.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre… Antonio. En plus, il se plaignait de son compagnon à longueur de temps alors j'ai pensé vous donner un coup de pouce dans votre relation. »

La mâchoire de Romano se décrocha de surprise. Il était vrai qu'il n'était véritablement proche que d'Antonio, de Justine et de son propre frère.

« En fait, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas », lança-t-il un peu vexé qu'on se fasse de telles idées sur lui parce que son jumeau était en couple avec l'allemand.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ça gloussait dans tous les coins quand il était avec Antonio, il allait en remettre quelque uns à leur juste place.

« Il faut dire que tu fais du favoritisme envers Antonio alors beaucoup se font des idées. Et je suis désolée de t'embêter avec un cadeau qui ne trouvera pas sa véritable utilité. »

Romano hésitait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, il fallait bien qu'il se lance un jour ou l'autre de toute manière. Il était italien, il avait l'amour dans le sang, c'était dans ses cordes. Et puis, en y regardant de très près, les chocolats avaient une légère préférence pour de l'érotisme hétérosexuel si on mettait de côté les scènes à plusieurs.

« En fait, j'ai cru un moment que tu me faisais des avances, dit-il en se montrant et en la désignant tour à tour.

\- Oh. »

Ce fut au tour de Justine d'être mal à l'aise, elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres qu'elle mordilla. Romano la trouva très belle sur le moment. Il s'attarda sur son visage gêné, il remarqua ses yeux rieurs, et il sut qu'elle voulait en venir là depuis le début.

« Je suis très flatté, crut-il bon de rajouter avec un sourire charmeur. Et on dirait que dans certaines scènes, tu aurais inclus Antonio. »

Justine inspira fortement ce qui attira les yeux de Romano sur son magnifique décolleté. La situation lui échauffait les sens plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il avait peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler tellement il avait envie de la faire sienne à présent. Il en venait à ce qu'il craignait depuis qu'elle était entrée chez lui.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de cadeau à faire à un homme seul dans sa maison, continua-t-il. Tu aurais dû me le laisser découvrir après être partie.

\- Le chocolat, c'est sacré, il faut le garder à une température optimum pour le préserver. Et je pensais que tu étais gay…

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs, mia bella, la taquina-t-il. Et puis, ce ne sont pas des couples purement homosexuels de représenté. »

Justine se releva pour examiner la tablette avant de porter la main à sa bouche.

« Je crois que le maître chocolatier m'a compris de travers !

\- Et il y a du bonus dans les chocolats, demanda-t-il par curiosité.

\- Du bonus ?

\- Des aphrodisiaques, par exemple.

\- Le chocolat est amplement suffisant, répondit-elle en se rasseyant.

\- C'est vrai que leur simple vue m'excite. »

Il releva son regard de la tablette vers Justine, il lui fit un sourire sincère, ses yeux brillaient certainement de luxure, et il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter tout en ayant peur de la faire fuir.

« Tout comme toi. »

Romano se mordit les lèvres alors que ses joues rosissaient. Combien de fois avait-il utilisé cette tactique pour se rendre absolument craquant, Justine ne pourrait y résister. Son cœur le serrait à l'idée d'être rejeté, il se sentait soulagé de lui avoir dit à quel point il était troublé, il préférait être clair sur ses intentions avec elle.

« J'avais oublié à quel point vous avez le sang chaud, les italiens…

\- Mia Bella, ce n'est pas facile de me contenir face à la femme que j'aime m'offrant un cadeau érotique. »

Romano enferma sa tête entre ses bras croisés pour ne plus être tenté.

« Pars maintenant si tu ne veux pas de moi, marmonna-t-il. Tout de suite, je ne veux pas faire de bêtises !

\- Romano… »

L'italien releva son regard chamboulé vers sa bien-aimée avec espoir.

« … Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus quand tu me regardes comme ça, lui avoua-t-elle. Et je sais que les rumeurs sont fausses, je voulais juste te faire plaisir et te faire parler de tes amours. Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de te provoquer, je m'en excuse…. Je crois que je voulais qu'on en arrive là. Même si c'est juste pour une nuit, même si c'est vain… Je voulais être avec toi, y croire au moins une fois… Pardon…, s'excusa-t-elle ne voulant se relever.

\- Ne bouge pas d'où tu es, lui ordonna Romano. Je peux venir te rejoindre pour t'embrasser ?

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? D'avoir été mesquine.

\- Non, tu es amoureuse de moi… »

Le visage de Justine s'éclaira alors que sur les lèvres de l'homme flottaient un doux sentiment de réciprocité. Sa poitrine lui sembla exploser sous le coup de ses émotions, et son corps plia à ses désirs enfouis.

«… Maintenant tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est de te remercier pour ton cadeau en l'utilisant si possible.

\- Viens. Vite. »

La table était vraiment de trop entre eux alors Romano allait se servir de son idée première pour la contourner. Avec sensualité, il glissa vers le sol en faisant passer ses émotions et ses pensées à travers ses yeux brûlants vers son homologue. Les orbes mordorés disparurent en suivant la ligne de la table, et il se mit à genoux pour traverser l'espace qui les séparait.

Arrivé à hauteur de son amante, il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses jambes à travers le tissu vert de sa robe, il vint enlacer sa taille alors qu'elle se reculait pour le laisser s'élever à sa hauteur. Il engloba ses formes généreuses de ses mains empressées avant d'aller l'embrasser aussi tendrement que sa passion soudainement libérée pouvait le lui permettre. Ses lèvres avaient la volupté qu'il espérait pour réjouir son cœur, le baiser s'approfondit rapidement alors que la chaleur entre leurs deux corps grimpait en flèche.

Sa bouche révéla en lui en tout un tas de sensation plaisante, il mêlait son souffle au sien, il était enfin proche d'elle comme il l'avait toujours désiré. Ses vêtements étaient définitivement en trop, il voulait sentir sa chair contre la sienne, il voulait libérer la tension qui l'envahissait contre elle.

Romano dégrafa le dos de sa robe pour libérer son torse de cette prison de tissu indésirable tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Ses mains attirées par les rondeurs de sa poitrine naviguèrent un bref instant le long de ses flancs pour englober ces deux trésors. Les mamelons devinrent plus sombres sous ses attentions, et les tétons érigés l'encouragèrent à venir les agacer de ses doigts puis de sa bouche. Son amante gémit sous la pression de ses lèvres puis elle attrapa sa nuque alors qu'elle se tendait contre lui.

Les caresses de Justine sur son dos ainsi que les baisers qu'elle prodiguait où elle le pouvait lui apportaient beaucoup de bien être et l'encourageaient à continuer.

Alors qu'il s'occupait de ses seins, sa main libre migra bien plus bas pour dégager autant que possible du vêtement le bassin de la femme. N'arrivant pas à grand-chose, il se baissa pour relever les pans de sa jupe, il la libéra de sa culotte avec son aide puis il approcha sa bouche de son sexe humide.

« Y a-t-il une position que tu préfères », quémanda-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de s'occuper de la petite boule de plaisir niché entre les lèvres de sa féminité.

Il donnait le choix du chocolat-position qu'elle prendrait entre ses mains pour leur plaisir commun. Il lui plaisait beaucoup de la voir s'agiter partagée entre le plaisir immédiat qu'il lui procurait de ses doigts et de sa langue et entre l'envie de s'amuser avec leur jeu érotique. Il aimait la sentir se tendre, gémir, parfois rechercher plus de sensation. Il baladait ses doigts à l'entrée de son vagin alors qu'il léchait et apposait de douces appositions de ses lèvres sur son clitoris, il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était excitée par lui sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Et il n'hésita plus à mettre ses phalanges à l'intérieur d'elle pour lui procurer encore plus de sensations.

Son propre corps était en feu à l'entendre et à la ressentir aussi intimement. Il ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre à cause de son érection douloureuse dans son pantalon. Il alla ouvrir son jean pour se sentir plus à l'aise en s'arrêtant un instant dans son cunnilingus.

Il entendit plus distinctement la respiration hachée de Justine qui le fit se relever debout avec elle sans qu'il puise lui opposer de résistance. Elle lui montra un bout marron avec un sourire amusé. Distrait par la beauté de la femme à laquelle il faisait l'amour, Romano mit un instant à se focaliser dessus pour reconnaître l'un des chocolats.

« Oh, c'est assez classique, se plaint-il.

\- Tu verras quand tu y seras, et ce sera déjà pas mal pour une première fois… »

Romano sourit contre son cou avant de l'embrasser, elle le repoussa légèrement pour le déshabiller complètement tout en se débarrassant de sa jupe. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fut entièrement nu. Il aimait bien ça, et encore plus qu'elle vienne prendre en main son sexe dur. Il se tint à elle pour apprécier encore plus cette caresse de sa part, il la voulait tellement maintenant qu'il l'arrêta.

En échangeant un sourire complice avec elle, il releva l'une des jambes féminines contre sa hanche tout en caressant le bas de son dos pour la rapprocher.

« Mia Bella, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… »

Sa main passa sous sa cuisse offerte provoquant un frisson chez elle, il embrassa le haut de sa poitrine puis sa bouche, il l'enlaça de très près. Son sexe alla à la rencontre du sien, et après plusieurs essais, il se glissa en elle. Cette moiteur, cette chaleur autour de sa verge le rendait fou de désir, il bougea légèrement pour des sensations plaisantes pour tous les deux. Il se rendit alors compte de leur équilibre quelque peu précaire.

« Mais », râla-t-il en rattrapant sa partenaire.

Justine ne put que rire. Elle ajusta son bassin en suivant ses mouvements, elle soupira de plaisir entre ses mains alors qu'il comprenait à quel point ce pourrait être saisissant. Justine ne tenant que sur un seul pied, et tout son poids reposait sur lui puisqu'au support ne les aidait.

Romano l'agrippa plus fortement pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, et il se mit à se déhancher très lentement. Il ne savait s'il tiendrait tout le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour finir leur jeu. Il gardait une main sous sa cuisse qu'il écartait parfois pour se fondre plus profondément en elle. Son autre main enlaçait son dos pour l'empêcher de partir en arrière. Quant à Justine, elle avait d'abord passé ses bras autour de son cou puis elle s'était occupée de son torse de toutes les manières possibles à sa portée, elle se rattrapait de temps à autre à ses épaules.

Romano n'aurait jamais cru vivre une première fois aussi intense avec elle, il était transporté par le plaisir dans ses entrailles, ses veines le brûlaient d'une fièvre impossible à éteindre à la sentir si proche de lui. Son corps contre le sien lui plaisait par sa chaleur et par sa douceur. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou quand le plaisir devint plus intense ce qui augmenta l'amplitude de ses coups de reins. Toutes les sensations remontaient le long de sa verge pour enfler dans son ventre alors que son cœur se réchauffait de ses sentiments. Il sentait sa fin proche, il la regarda dans les yeux, il put y lire du bonheur, et ce fut suffisant pour l'entraîner dans les limbes de la jouissance.

Il la sentit se tendre contre lui plus de surprise qu'autre chose.

Romano se retira doucement en l'entraînant avec elle par terre, il s'efforça à travers son bien être de l'amener elle aussi sur les portes de la joie en continuant de la caresser et de l'embrasser malgré son état léthargique. Il agaçait son clitoris alors que son esprit ne suivait plus trop bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il la sentait rechercher la délivrance, elle l'aidait en même temps en se caressant elle-même, et il put avoir la satisfaction de la voir pousser un cri plus aiguë en s'arquant contre le carrelage.

Il se reposa contre elle pouvant profiter enfin des délices de son corps repu tout contre elle en un câlin aimant.

Justine reprenait doucement son souffle alors qu'il profitait de la volupté de sa peau. Il se sentait tellement bien, à sa place.

« Romano...

\- Hum…

\- J'en ai longtemps rêvé.

\- De faire l'amour en s'amusant avec du chocolat ou avec moi ?

\- Avec toi, imbécile d'italien.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait avec du chocolat, j'en étais sûr.

\- Et en plus, on ne l'a même pas mangé…

\- On en aura l'occasion très bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. »


End file.
